


Snoke's Intentions

by meriel_r



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ball, Dancing, Devoted Kylo Ren, F/M, Love at First Sight, Out of Character, POV Kylo Ren, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Slow Dancing, Sneaky Snoke, shy rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriel_r/pseuds/meriel_r
Summary: "Supreme Leader Snoke surely had something in his mind. That was what Kylo had been thinking ever since he had received the invitation to a ball. He was the master of the Knights of Ren, not some stupid ponce that attended useless nonsense such as galas and balls. They were in the middle of a war with the Resistance, they had no time for foolish things."
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Snoke's Intentions

Supreme Leader Snoke surely had something in his mind. That was what Kylo had been thinking ever since he had received the invitation to a ball. He was the master of the Knights of Ren, not some stupid ponce that attended useless nonsense such as galas and balls. They were in the middle of a war with the Resistance, they had no time for foolish things.

Nevertheless, Kylo Ren found himself in the lift, next to a stiff General Hux, tugging at the collar of his finest dress robe in frustration. He had voiced his desire of not coming to the gathering to Snoke, but the Leader was adamant about him participating. He huffed for what felt the hundredth time and noticed Hux roll his eyes at him from his peripheral vision. Finally, the doors of the elevator opened and revealed a wide room lavishly decorated for the gathering. People Kylo had never seen on board of the base were assembled in small circles as they made small talk; everyone was dressed in their finest clothes.

He exchanged a glance with Hux and the two made their way to their Supreme Leader. As they approached him, Kylo’s eyes were captured by the sight of a young petite woman standing next to Snoke. She was clad in a night blue gown sparkling with her every subtle movement, with a wide boat neckline, a sleek skirt and an ample train. Her dark brown hair was held up in an intricate coiffure that consisted in buns and braids and two single curls adorning the sides of her face. Jewels and other similar trinkets embellished her ears, neck and hairdo. Her delicate features were highlighted by the slight tan of her skin, the freckles dusted on her nose and cheeks and a light layer of makeup that contrasted with the heavily painted faces of the other women in the room. Her eyes were downcast when he first laid his on her, but the moment she looked up, locking her gaze with his, Kylo stopped dead in his tracks. Hazel. They were hazel. Warm and sweet.

“Kylo” Snoke’s domineering voice shook Kylo from his temporary inability of moving. He made his way towards his master. Hux was looking at him curiously.

“Supreme Leader Snoke” Kylo bent his head respectfully.

He pointedly looked at him with a peculiar glint in his lopsided blue eyes and turned back to the girl at his side. “This” he gestured towards Kylo with his pale arm, “is Kylo, the master of the Knights of Ren, my apprentice”. The girl looked up to Kylo’s face and smiled bashfully, bowing her head in acknowledgement. “And this is Rey Palpatine” Snoke said to his pupil, “the-”

“Princess!” Kylo hurriedly interrupted his master with a panicky tone and fumbled to make a reverence, but was quickly stopped by a small jewelled hand on his arm. He looked at her, surprised. The princess nervously wet her pink lips, before speaking. “There’s no need to bow, sir” she graced him with another timid smile.

Kylo felt transfixed by her. He had never given much thought to how the princess would look like, not that he had the time to do so. But he surely had never expected her to be like so. She seemed impossibly shy and innocent to be part of the Sith. A Palpatine, no less. It couldn’t be. Either she was hiding her true self behind the bashful façade or she was simply overwhelmed by the situation she found herself in. Yes, that must’ve been it, Kylo decided. It was her first public appearance. After the attack that had killed her parents, Emperor Palpatine had kept his grandchild under a bell jar and secluded her from the rest of the galaxy. She must’ve never seen so many people in her life.

Snoke had started talking about the First Order to the princess and General Hux would chime in from time to time. Kylo, however, couldn’t hear a single word and his attention was completely on the young woman. She didn’t seem to be listening as well, but she would politely nod her head and utter the occasional _‘uh-uh_ ’s. Her gaze constantly flew between Snoke and Hux, seemingly trying to avoid looking at Kylo with an almost maniacal care. He had the impression his focused eyes on her were making her feel on edge, so he scanned the room lazily to make her more comfortable. He noticed twirling couples gathered in the middle of the room. He hadn’t even realised there was any music playing before.

Her highness’s hesitant voice suddenly spoke up with uncertainty. “Do you dance, Lord Ren?”

His eyes snapped back to look at hers. Her big hazel orbs were looking back in his dark ones with apprehension and anticipation. He gave her a small smile. “I will if you would like to accompany me, your highness”

Kylo offered her his arm, which she took with a coy batting of her eyelashes, and guided her towards the dancefloor. Once facing each other, he nervously placed one hand on her slim waist and offered his other for her to take. Her cheeks were prettily tinted, as she took his hand in hers and slid her arm around his neck. They started to sway lightly in time with the slow tune. Her timidity soaked through her fluttering eyes, which she couldn’t keep on him for more than a couple seconds, her blushing face, her cute lips curled in that lovely shy smile of hers, the shortness in her breathing. It made Kylo feel way more confident than he initially felt and, also, extremely lightheaded. Could he be the reason for her self-consciousness? Her gaze flickered on his and he boldly tightened his hold on her waist. He almost missed her soft gasp.

“I knew from rumours, your highness, that you were quite a lovely sight” he said audaciously, “but I have to admit nothing could have prepared me for such splendour”

Princess Rey met his eyes with a wide-eyed, surprised gaze. She opened and closed her pretty mouth a couple of times, before uttering a “thank you”. Kylo gifted her with a charming smile and was proud to feel her breath hitch. She cleared her throat before tentatively continuing the conversation he had started. “I have heard about you as well, Lord Ren” she said looking at him through her eyelashes.

“You have?”

“Yes, Leader Snoke has mentioned you plenty and my ladies-in-waiting told me all they knew about the elusive Lord Commander Kylo Ren”

“Oh, then you must think very ill of me”

“Why should I?” she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

“What did they tell you about me?” he counter-asked.

“I was told about your fierceness, your strength and power, your boldness, your intelligence and your legendary temper”, the Princess averted her eyes slightly and added, whispering “and your alleged good looks under the mask that usually covers your face in public”

“So you must have had great expectations on me”

“I did, yes”

“And are those expectations disappointed?”

Princess Rey looked up again into Kylo’s warm amber eyes with a disarming intensity and slowly shook her head no. The simple movement rattled the crystals in her hair and caught light beams, making her glisten like a jewel. Kylo’s mouth dried out at such a bewitching sight.

“The expectations I had, although undeniably high, could not compete with the reality” she confessed quietly.

Kylo suddenly realised why Snoke had been insistent upon his presence at the ball. Snoke wanted him to meet the Princess, because he knew he would be hopeless as soon as he laid eyes on her. He also knew that Kylo would not let anything ever hurt her and, despite the fact that she would become his weakness, his protectiveness over her would render him even more brutal and uncontrollable then he already was, causing him to be the most ruthless of warriors in his arsenal.


End file.
